


What if...

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur sounded like Shaggy when he was a kid, Fluff, Kissing, Memes, Multi, Vivi is dramatic, just fluff, post cave, thats it, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Its a late afternoon, and dinner is on the stove being prepared by their lovely boyfriend. So Vivi decides to have some fun with Arthur while they wait.





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEE We got some new f IC  
Its gonna be short, its gonna be sweet, its everything i've ever needed in this time in my life, and I hope it does the same for you.  
This is a lowkey.... collab?? Gift?? With Flash_The_Geist! In which they let me cry into their dm's and I wrote to them while they're sleeping! XD  
And noW~ SoME Cu TES

Vivi leapt toward the couch, springing awkwardly on the cushions and twirling into a seating position, legs flailing out dangerously before she finally settled onto the seat. Both legs kicked up, and leaving Arthur absolutely no room to join her.  
“Vivi.”  
She drapes her arm across her forehead, twisting over and sighing. Feigning sleep, adding the smallest lip smack for just _that_ extra convincing.  
Which Arthur was far from.  
“Vivi, cmon.” Grumbling, Arthur grans both of her ankles, dropping them on the table in front of her (and hearing the scoff of disappointment from Lewis in the other room) and sitting down himself, crossing his legs.  
Arthur stretches, leaning over to the table to grab his book- dog tagged various ways through and filled with papers and notes for his thoughts.  
When suddenly- with a noisy shuffling- Vivi’s nose was pressing against the tip of his, Arthur snorts.  
He could smell lunch off her lips, once again reminding him that Lewis was preparing dinner, and that it wouldn’t be ready for a while. And thus, it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun himself, would it? “May I help you?”  
Vivi’s lips curl back from weird side-bang to the next, “Yes~” leaning in, Arthur could feel the start of a make out session begin, and braced himself to be knocked over. (Making sure to haphazardly toss his book aside.)  
Batting her eyelashes, Vivi's smile became soft as she leans into him. Seconds away from kissing him, and taking an excruciating long time to do so.  
Except- because Vivi was the queen of funny men, she pauses. Clicking her teeth.  
_What now-_  
_“Hey Artie,”_ Vivi says, voice higher- stiffer, obviously more ... embarrassed. Blinking back his confusion, Arthur sinks into the couch, and smirking at the wide eyed expression Vivi adopted, looking a lot more like a flustered anime character from sailor moon. Which grew even more apparent as her face flushed. “What if, we kissed in the garage?”  
“The garage?” Arthur blinks, befuddled by the sudden mention considering they had a garage, but it was locked up and it's seven o’clock at night. Unless that was the pinnacle of romance for dear Vivi then-  
_Kingsmens mechanics,_ She mouths, still keeping that flustered look.  
Oh, _oh._   
_Its the meme, ey?_  
Vivi’s eyes crinkle at the ends, her shocked look morphing into an odd mixture of the “shock” and playfulness. And, simultaneously, filling his chest with a pleasant warmth that lingered in his aching muscles, soothing them over.  
“Well~” He starts, biting his lip and attempting to keep himself composed, “I asked Lance, he said it was okay. _But..”_  
“...But?” Vivi continues, crawling over his waist and trapping Arthur with both of her arms, face growing warmer.  
“... But! We can’t touch any of his power tools, or else I’m grounded.” A blatant lie, Arthur has always had the right to use lance’s tools, even as a teenager, but _that_ didn’t matter currently. Not when Vivi’s lips were so close now.  
Arthur sighs and leans in-  
“What if,” Vivi bumps his chest with hers, knocking him more into his back, intertwining their legs, “we knocked over his 20 year old cordless drill while kissing in the garage?”  
Arthur snickers, propping himself on his elbows and _attempts_ to peck her cheek, only to have the snake of a woman dodge out of reach just as fast.  
“Oh _g-god!”_ Arthur tries again, impersonating the nasally voice he had when he was much younger, “L-like! I’m gonna get _so_ grounded for this, Vi!” He aims for another kiss, even for her jaw! But of course, Vivi instead nearly goes ramrod straight to avoid him.  
**”What if,”** Jolting, both snap their attentions to the much larger figure now leaning over the couch, allowing them both a chance to realize that the clatter of dishes and rushing water had long since stopped, meaning Lewis was _watching_ them the whole time. Regardless of their realization, Lewis continues, with a gentle hand brushing Arthur’s antennas out of his eyes. **”This was all a dream, and you woke up in your bed ungrounded, and everything was fine?”**  
Arthur freezes, for a twinge of a second. A thousand thoughts racing through his head on how he could possibly respond to that. When an idea _struck_.  
Sucking in all of his breath, Arthur pulled the most animated sad face he could, mouth wide and low and pulled to the ends of his jaw, eyebrows comically low, and fake tears popping into his eyes, coupled with several more chins.   
_”THE KISS WASN’T REAL-!”_

Lewis’s hair flares out, flashing around his head like a cloud and an explosion, matching with the intensity of his gasp before Lewis is swooping down and almost shoving his lips against Arthurs.  
“HEY!” Vivi’s voice shrieks in shock- obviously thrown off by the whine in her voice, “that was my kiss!”  
Lewis disconnects just as quick, switching between Vivi and the _lovestruck_ Arthur, **“Ah-.. My mistake, I just.. saw the tears..!”** Lewis fumbles, propping himself on his shoulders and playing with his fingers, **”My mistake, but when my loves cry, I _must_ kiss their tears away.”**  
“That so?” Vivi shoots back, her grin returning as she jabs him in the chest, “I think you were just trying to snag some kisses before dessert!”  
**“And if I was?”**  
Vivi rolls her eyes, and takes hold of Lewis's cheeks, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and then diving down to do the same with Arthur- who was now just laying there, satisfied.  
**”Dinner will be done in twenty minutes, you two, don’t fall asleep on me just yet.”** Lewis reminds them, pushing himself up to take care of a ringing kettle.  
“No promises!” Vivi cries out.  
And then proceeds to flop down on Arthur’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> And D ON E  
HOpefully this will be the start of many more updates that I have in store for the year- or.... month?  
Schools staring so hopefully I have some time to actually dedicate to this little stories for all of you.  
And for every comment, the happier the author will be to make more :')


End file.
